Sweet Sakura
by Laurana Brightblade
Summary: Sakura is a beautiful princess, Li a handsome knight. What happens when jealousy steps between them? Will their love persevere?
1. My Venus

Sweet Sakura  
  
Author's note: Venus as in the Roman goddess of love, not the planet (or the razor)  
  
1 Chapter 1: My Venus  
  
Sakura Avalon, Princess of Camelot, sighed and rolled her eyes as another young prince approached her. Would the crowd of foreign nobles never end? Sakura smiled sweetly and nodded at the young man as he talked, not really listening. She was dreaming of sitting in her favorite tree in the cherry blossom grove and reading her favorite book.  
  
"What do you think of that, milady?" the prince asked, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Um, it's great, a wonderful idea," Sakura said, caught off guard.  
  
"What?" the prince said, not knowing what she meant.  
  
"I, um, I am really tired. I must beg to be excused," Sakura said quickly.  
  
"Of course milady, you should have said sooner!" the young prince said anxiously.  
  
Sakura smiled wanly and left the crowded Audience Hall. She sighed with relief once she escaped the heavily perfumed chamber and ran quickly down the hallway, her heavy skirts billowing out behind her. Once she reached her chambers she changed out of her court gown and into a soft, light gown of pale pink satin that trailed far behind her. It was her mother's gown and the only thing she had left of her. Sakura stood and looked at herself in the mirror for a moment. She was slender and graceful. She had long auburn hair that framed a delicately featured face with a small nose, lips as sweet as honey, and expressive emerald green eyes. Sakura glanced around until she spotted her favorite book, snatched it up, and ran gracefully down the corridor and out the huge doors to the cherry blossom gardens. When she got there, she found her favorite tree and climbed up it, settling comfortably against the bole and the bottom of her long gown hanging almost to the ground. With a contented sigh, Sakura opened her book to her favorite chapter and began to read. Suddenly, she heard the sound of booted feet on the ground and looked through the tree branches to see a young soldier walking through the garden. He had brown hair that was tousled and fell over his eyes, and wore the green and black surcoat of the king. He looked right up at Sakura and she saw that he had deep, amber eyes.  
  
"Are you an angel that has come to torment a lonely soldier, or simply the goddess of Love herself?" he asked softly, gazing at her with moonstruck eyes.  
  
Sakura blushed and covered her face with her book.  
  
"I'm sorry if I have embarrassed you, but your beauty simply caused me to forget my manners," he said quickly.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. I'm just not used to being showered by compliments," Sakura replied.  
  
"Then the people around you are blind fools," he replied earnestly.  
  
"Um, what is your name?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I am Li Shaoran, a Knight of the King's Own," Li replied.  
  
"I am Princess Sakura," Sakura said softly.  
  
"Ah, I see, now I feel a bit um….stupid…" Li said ruefully.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, here I am, babbling to the princess," he answered, "I must have seemed…..impertinent."  
  
"No! I think you are very….sweet," Sakura said at last.  
  
Li blushed and looked away from Sakura's beautiful green eyes. Suddenly a servant came running up to the two and spoke breathlessly to Princess Sakura.  
  
"Milady, the king requires that you be present for the ceremony this evening. His Majesty suggests that you return so that your maidens-in- waiting may help you prepare," the messenger said.  
  
"Tell my father that I am coming," Sakura replied, looking apologetically at the knight.  
  
"It was nice meeting you," Sakura said softly as she brushed past Li and walked to the castle.  
  
Li bowed as Sakura passed and followed her with his eyes, wishing that he had been granted a few more moments in her presence, and cursing the messenger.  
  
"Lady Sakura! How many times must I tell you that the gown you are wearing isn't appropriate!" Sakura's handmaiden said reproachfully. "It is out of style and doesn't have the proper layers and ruffles that fit a princess!"  
  
Sakura shrugged her slim shoulders carelessly, causing the gown to ripple gently. The gown clung to her slender form and trailed far behind her.  
  
"And Torus the messenger told me that you were in the company of a stranger, wearing that dress! He must have thought you indecent and underdressed!" Laela, her handmaiden exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Laela, why don't you be quiet and stop nagging me?" Sakura asked absently.  
  
"Yes milady," Laela said in a subdued voice.  
  
Her silence didn't last very long, and soon she was telling Sakura all the gossip that she picked up. Sakura just listened partially and glumly selected another gown for that evening while Laela combed out her beautiful auburn tresses and regaled her with the exploits of the servants and soldiers.  
  
"Ah milady, that is an excellent choice!" Laela exclaimed happily as she inspected Sakura's gown.  
  
It was of the finest silk and the silvery-blue color of the stars. It was made up of the very frills, layers, and ruffles that Sakura despised, and Sakura was inwardly wishing that the ceremony was already over, even though it hadn't even started. Sakura sighed and resigned to the fact that she would spend about three hours in some boring old ceremony, and she caught herself wondering if that knight Li Shaoran would be there.  
  
"Come on Lady Sakura, time to go," Laela said presently.  
  
Sakura smiled at Laela's excitement and the two walked to the ceremony hall. 


	2. The Announcement

Chapter 2: The Announcement  
  
The king walked slowly into the Audience Hall and sat down on his throne. Beside him sat his new wife in a smaller, slightly cruder throne. Sakura entered and settled herself in a slender, delicate throne that was set with precious gems and gilded with gold. She frowned slightly and wiggled around in the throne. She was already uncomfortable. Suddenly Sakura stopped moving about when she spotted the young knight Li enter the room and take his place beside the other soldiers of the king. Compared to the others, he seemed like an elf. He was as tall as most of them, and his height was emphasized by the fact that he wasn't burly like most of the soldiers. He glanced around the room, and Sakura found herself wishing that he would look in her direction. Suddenly, as if he had heard her thoughts, Li turned and looked at her. Sakura found herself smiling shyly, and was pleased to see him smile back.  
  
"Sakura, dear, who are you smiling at?" the queen asked softly in Sakura's ear.  
  
"Oh, nobody," Sakura replied.  
  
"It must have been a very special nobody, because you were blushing furiously. Perhaps it was a young man that you were smiling at?" Sakura's stepmother asked teasingly.  
  
Sakura just smiled slightly and turned her attention to the man that was standing in front of everyone, going on and on about some stupid tournament. Just when Sakura decided she would make it through this ordeal after all, she heard what it was that the man was saying.  
  
"His Royal Highness therefore offers to any man who wins the tournament the hand of the fair Princess Sakura as a reward," the man was saying.  
  
"What?!" Sakura said, standing up and forgetting all manners and rules, "Hold on a minute. Did you just say that whoever could win some stupid tournament would marry me?!"  
  
"Sakura, dear, SIT DOWN!" the king bellowed.  
  
The entire court looked appalled at Sakura's outburst and Sakura suddenly got a grip and realized that she was standing there in front of the whole court. She slowly sat down and fumed for the rest of the ceremony, while the names of the contestants were called. She didn't even notice when the name 'Li Shaoran' was called.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Sakura stood in the shade of the cherry blossom trees. She had left the ceremony early without any excuse. Now she felt so lonely. This garden was created by her mother before she died, in honor of her daughter Sakura, or cherry blossom. When she stood here under the pink buds, she could almost feel her mother standing beside her..  
  
"Your Majesty," came a familiar and oddly welcome voice from behind her.  
  
Sakura turned to see Li Shaoran walking up to her. He bowed deeply and smiled slightly at her.  
  
"Hello milady, I noticed that you had left early in distress, so I came seeking you," Li said politely.  
  
"Please, call me Sakura, I hate formalities," Sakura said softly.  
  
"As you wish..S-Sakura," he answered, stumbling over the name.  
  
"I can't believe that my father would do that," Sakura said angrily.  
  
Li opened his mouth to say something comforting when Laela came running over to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura! You father wishes to speak with you! He's really angry!" Laela said breathlessly.  
  
"Okay Laela, I'm coming," Sakura replied.  
  
"Thank you for coming," Sakura said softly to Li, putting her hand on his arm.  
  
Then, with a resolute expression, Sakura went to face her father's fury. 


	3. Love at Last

Chapter 3: Love at Last  
  
"Sakura! How could you make such a scene before the entire court?" Sakura's father shouted, pounding his hand on the ebony desk in his study.  
  
"How could you promise me to any fool who could win some stupid tournament and kill some troll?!" Sakura shouted in return.  
  
"Sakura, I need to make an alliance to any one of the kingdoms or baronies that are participating," the king said wearily.  
  
"Well then, find another way to make one!" Sakura said angrily.  
  
"Sakura! I need this! If you don't agree, it doesn't matter, because you will marry one of those young men!"  
  
"You know what, I need to go for a walk around the village for a bit," Sakura said abruptly.  
  
"Fine, go, but remember, you will do what I tell you!" the king said.  
  
"How could I forget," Sakura muttered to herself.  
  
Sakura walked out the door and down the silent corridors to the huge double door that led to the courtyard. She passed through the wide-open cobblestone space and out the gate to the sleepy town that sprawled across the rolling hills and silent valleys of Avalon.  
  
She sighed with relief and strolled down the dusty lane, smiling at the simple peasants who were stunned by her beauty. As she made her way to the town square, a young man came up to her and bowed deeply.  
  
"My lady, you are as beautiful as they say," he said politely, handing her a red rose.  
  
"Thank you, but what is your name, might I ask?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Ah, you do not know me. I am Taevan, Knight of the King's own," he replied.  
  
"I see, nice to meet you," she murmured.  
  
"I swear to win the tournament a for you!" Taevan said fervently.  
  
"That is very sweet," Sakura said, wishing that she were somewhere else.  
  
Luckily, the young knight begged her to allow him to leave, and Sakura readily complied. As Sakura entered the courtyard, she was startled to see knights and princes all filling the space and when she entered, they all began to swear loyalty to her. She smiled weakly and wound her way through the throngs of men. She was disappointed that when she passed Li, all he did was smile and bow. She was startled to realize that she was unhappy that he didn't swear to win for her. Once Sakura entered the cool shade of the entrance hall, she leaned against the huge doors and sighed with relief.  
  
"Don't let anyone in without first asking His Majesty, or me," Sakura said to the guard that was posted just inside the door.  
  
He nodded and let the heavy bolt fall into place. Sakura walked slowly to her room and flopped down on her bed. She lay there for a few minutes, mulling over the reasons why Li hadn't said anything to her. Finally, Sakura got up and headed to the garden, where she could think in peace with the beautiful pink blossoms surrounding her. As she walked, she found herself half hoping that she would see Li there. When she got there, she sat down on a bench that sat under her favorite tree and sighed unhappily. Li was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, she heard a rustling in the tree branches and Li leapt lightly from his perch in her tree and came over to sit beside her.  
  
"Hello Sakura," he said.  
  
"Hi Li. I was wondering, why did you enter this tournament?" Sakura asked softly, afraid of the reply.  
  
Li reached over and with a tremulous smile, took Sakura's hand in his.  
  
"Because, the moment I saw you, I fell in love with you," Li answered.  
  
Sakura smiled and felt relieved. She was afraid that he would say anything but what he did say.  
  
"Here, take my colors, and I wish you luck in the tournament," Sakura said shyly, handing Li a pale pink scarf.  
  
"Ah, Sweet Sakura, I will treasure this," Li said softly.  
  
Suddenly, before he left, Li leaned over and kissed Sakura gently on the lips. Then, his face slightly red with embarrassment, he rose and departed, leaving Sakura smiling like a star struck fool. 


	4. The Reunion

Chapter 3: The Reunion  
  
"Lady Sakura! You are to get dressed for traveling," Laela said, entering Sakura's bedroom.  
  
"Coming Laela," Sakura said happily.  
  
She couldn't believe that Li had kissed her! She was so happy. She got up and put on a cream colored gown and feathered hat.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she and Laela walked down the hall to the huge double doors that led to the courtyard.  
  
"We are going to visit the Princess Tomoyo. She has requested to see her favorite cousin again," Laela said, smiling.  
  
"Really! Oh, I can't wait to see her! I wonder how she and Eriol are getting along," Sakura said happily.  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura's beloved cousin, had married Prince Eriol a few months ago, and Sakura was anxious to see if married life agreed with her. Sakura came out into the courtyard and entered one of the carriages that awaited her, her father, and her new mother. Sakura chose one that was empty so she could think about what she had to tell dear Tomoyo.  
  
"Your Majesty, I was giving news that your brother Touya and his fiancée Meiling will be there too," Laela said as she sat down beside Sakura.  
  
"Really? I miss Touya very much, no matter how mean he is," Sakura said, looking forward to this day of reunions.  
  
Laela chuckled and began to do some stitching as the carriages lurched down the road to Lyonesse, where Tomoyo and Eriol ruled. Sakura writhed anxiously in her seat as they neared the royal palace of her cousin and eventually requested to be allowed to sit with the coachman in the front.  
  
"It's so nice to get out of that stuffy carriage," Sakura said once she got herself settled on the seat beside the old driver.  
  
"Ah, I am glad that you are enjoying yourself," he replied politely.  
  
"I am," Sakura answered, "Are we to go right up to the castle or shall we stop just before it?" Sakura asked, itching to see Tomoyo again.  
  
"For you, milady, I shall go right up so that you may see Queen Tomoyo faster," the driver said with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh thank you!" Sakura said, smiling excitedly.  
  
They pulled up to the castle gates and were met by the Queen herself. Tomoyo ran up and gave her cousin a quick hug.  
  
"It is so nice to see you again, Sakura," Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"Yes, I missed my best friend and cousin very much," Sakura replied.  
  
Just then Meiling and Touya came out of the courtyard and Meiling ran over to embrace Sakura while Touya smiled. Meiling, her black hair flying, caught Sakura in a hug and nearly squeezed the breath from her.  
  
"Sister Sakura! I have missed you so much! You haven't come to visit enough! You would think that they had you locked up in a nunnery!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
"Hi there sister," Touya said, giving Sakura a gentle hug.  
  
"Oh Touya! I am glad to see you!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Hehe, that is good, I was afraid that you would forget your old brother, it's been too long since we last spoke," Touya replied.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, I must talk to you!" Sakura said, leading Tomoyo away.  
  
"Okay, Eriol, dear, I'll be in the gardens with Princess Sakura," Tomoyo said to her husband who had just joined them.  
  
"Okay honey," Eriol replied absently.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo ran off, giggling like children. Tomoyo led Sakura to the gardens and the two sat down on a white marble bench.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, I have found that man I love!" Sakura said once they sat down.  
  
"Really? I am glad. I was afraid that you'd end up marrying somebody you despise. So tell, me what is his name and what is he like?" Tomoyo asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, his name is Li Shaoran and he's really sweet," Sakura began.  
  
She told Tomoyo all about Li, even about how he kissed her.  
  
"Ah, it's sooo romantic!" Tomoyo said dreamily.  
  
"I know, but I am afraid that he might not win, he is not ruthless enough to win a tournament to the death, I don't think," Sakura said worriedly.  
  
"Ah, but Sakura, you have forgotten that you have something that can ensure that he wins!" Tomoyo said craftily.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked, bewildered.  
  
"The Sakura Cards!" Tomoyo replied. 


	5. The Sakura Cards

Chapter 5: The Sakura Cards  
  
"Are you sure that will work?" Sakura asked Tomoyo worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, of course! All you have to do is when Li is in danger, release Time and use another card like Illusion to make the other knight confused," Tomoyo replied confidently.  
  
The two sat in Tomoyo's room, looking at the Sakura Cards.  
  
"Remember when we had to capture these?" Sakura asked, a smile playing across her lips.  
  
"Yes! Of course I do! How could I forget? You were always wishing for a normal life with no magic," Tomoyo said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, and now I would give anything to be back there," Sakura said softly, sighing.  
  
"Well Sakura, you can't turn back time, so make the best of what's happening," Tomoyo said at last.  
  
"Is it hard to be a queen?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I guess so, people are always watching you, hoping you will screw up," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"I don't think that I'll be a very good queen," Sakura said softly.  
  
"You'll be a great queen. You're sweet, kind, caring," Tomoyo said, listing off Sakura's good traits.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm terribly afraid of being in front of people," Sakura replied.  
  
"You'll do fine, Sakura," Tomoyo answered.  
  
"I hope so," Sakura said doubtfully.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sakura sat on her bed in one of the guest rooms of Tomoyo's huge castle. She fingered the cards absently and wondered what Li was doing.  
  
"I am officially in love," she murmured to herself, grinning.  
  
Tomoyo entered the room, smiling excitedly. Sakura sighed and wondered what Tomoyo was up to this time.  
  
"Guess what," Tomoyo said at last.  
  
"What?" Sakura replied.  
  
"I just spoke with Eriol, and he agreed to ask your father to let the tournament be held here!" she answered.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah! Isn't that great! Then you and I can watch together and I can advise you as to when you should use the Cards!" Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Sakura replied, "I was afraid that I might choose the wrong moment, but with you there, I'm sure our plan will work!"  
  
Tomoyo grinned excitedly and the two began to think of all the situations that might befall Li, and selected the appropriate cards to aid him. Meiling came in a while later and helped them once she was told of their scheme. They had just finished when Touya walked in.  
  
"I've been looking for you," he said to Meiling.  
  
"Oh, well you found me," she replied.  
  
Touya grinned. The next moment, he had swept Meiling up in his arms and was carrying her away.  
  
"Bye, I've got to go," she called from down the hall.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura burst out laughing and didn't stop until Laela entered, wondering what was going on. Sakura wiped tears from her eyes and waved Laela away, struggle to control another bout of laughter.  
  
"I haven't seen Touya that happy in a long time," she said at last.  
  
"I think they are good for each other," Tomoyo agreed.  
  
The two nodded sagely and sat in silence for a while. After a bit, Tomoyo left to take care of some things around the castle. Sakura sat on the sill of her window and looked out across the city. She hummed a tune to herself and tried to think of words to match. After a while she had come up with matching lyrics so she sat there and sang them softly to herself over and over.  
  
"Hey there," Touya said, entering her room and sitting down on her bed.  
  
"Oh, hi Touya," Sakura replied absently.  
  
"What's wrong?" Touya asked.  
  
"Oh, I just miss Camelot," she answered.  
  
"Hey, why don't you ask Father to let you go and stay there until the tournament starts?" Touya suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Sakura exclaimed happily.  
  
Touya smiled as his little sister hurried down the hall to their father's room. 


	6. Home Again

Chapter 6: Home Again  
  
"Ah, Camelot," Sakura said happily, peering out the windows of the carriage that carried her and Tomoyo to the beautiful castle.  
  
"It'll be nice to see my room again," Sakura murmured.  
  
Not to mention, seeing Li again, she added silently.  
  
"Hmm, I can't wait to meet this Li guy," Tomoyo said, a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
Sakura blushed deeply and looked down at her hands, which were clasped in her lap.  
  
"He must be pretty nice to make you like him so much, considering that you have so far despised any suitor that came within ten feet of you," Tomoyo added with a grin.  
  
Sakura nudged Tomoyo in the side with her elbow and let out a giggle.  
  
"That's because none of them were Li," Sakura replied.  
  
Tomoyo laughed and the two spent the rest of the ride trying to figure out a way for Sakura to meet with Li without arousing attention.  
  
"Hmm, you could say that you wanted to speak with all the knights that are participating," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Nah, then I'd have to talk to about a million knights before I could get to Li," Sakura replied.  
  
Tomoyo chuckled. "You have a point."  
  
"Here, why don't I just go to the barracks and tell him that he has somebody waiting for him in the garden," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Um, okay. But what if he's not in the barracks?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
"Then we'll find him and tell him that you want to see him," Tomoyo answered. "But that's not a good idea," Sakura began.  
  
"Ah, we'll think about it when it happens," was Tomoyo's logic.  
  
"Um, okay." Sakura said hesitantly.  
  
Tomoyo walked into the barracks and accosted one of the soldiers. She asked him where Li Shaoran was, but the man just shrugged.  
  
"Hmm, well, he's not there," Tomoyo said upon her return.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, it's not like I came here just to see him anyway," Sakura said, though her expression of dismay told otherwise.  
  
Tomoyo opened her mouth to protest, but changed her mind.  
  
"If that's what you want, Sakura," she said instead.  
  
Sakura nodded and the two walked into the castle to get Tomoyo settled in the guest quarters. They would be staying at Camelot for another week while Eriol and Touya and Sakura's father prepared Lyonesse for the great tournament. When they reached the huge room beside Sakura's, Tomoyo regretfully excused herself so that she could oversee the unpacking of her many gowns.  
  
"By the way, Sakura, I've already planned out each of your gowns for the seven days that the tournament will last," Tomoyo said just before she left.  
  
Sakura laughed and walked into her own room so that she could change from her traveling gown. She strode over to her wardrobe and ran her fingers over the dresses until she found the proper one. It was pale pink and white, with white and pink braided ribbons for her hair. It had long sleeves embroidered with white lace and little white roses. She quickly undressed and pulled on the gown, lacing the bodice deftly and slipping into the soft shoes. After she was dressed, Sakura went to the kitchens to look for Laela, who had disappeared after they had arrived at the castle.  
  
As she walked, the open, bell-like sleeves of her gown fluttered in the wind and the ribbons in her hair trailed behind her. There were cherry trees blooming all over the castle grounds, and they stretched over the marble paths and walkways that meandered through the courtyards and gardens. Sakura was walking beneath an arch of cherry trees, and a gentle wind blew the blossoms around her in a soft flurry of pale pink petals. When she emerged from the storm of flowers, her auburn hair was crowned with petals and she laughingly plucked them off her head.  
  
"Sakura! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Laela scolded, rushing over to the beautiful princess.  
  
"I was looking for you too," Sakura began, but her handmaiden interrupted her.  
  
"I think that it would be a good idea for us to hold a banquet so you can meet all the suitors," Laela said, proud of her ingenious idea.  
  
"But-" Sakura started again.  
  
"I'm glad you agree, now let's go and tell the cook so she can prepare enough food," Laela beamed, totally ignoring Sakura's half-hearted protests.  
  
Sakura finally stopped arguing with her oblivious maid and went along with her hurried, breathless plans. She was exhausted by the time they were done, and before Laela could suggest anything else, Sakura slipped away unnoticed and roamed through the vast castle grounds.  
  
"Ah, finally some peace and quiet," she murmured, tilting her face up to gaze at the azure sky above.  
  
The ivory clouds drifted lazily across the blue expanse, and the sun smiled down on the castle, bathing it in a warm golden radiance. Sakura sighed and strolled along the marble path, admiring the serene beauty of the castle. The soft breeze whispered around her and rustled her skirts around her slender ankles.  
  
"Your Majesty?" came a voice from behind her.  
  
Sakura whirled around to see a handsome young man standing there, regarding her with dark, violet eyes that veiled his emotions. The young man smiled slightly and bowed deeply to Sakura, his black hair falling over his eyes. His skin was fair, and his face was delicately sculptured, giving the impression of nobility.  
  
"H-hello," Sakura said softly.  
  
"I am Rune Darksun, Prince of the Darksun Clan," he said, referring to the strange warriors who seemed almost to appear one day, from just over the Nightshade Mountains, far to the north. The warriors were divided into warring Clans, and they were always out for blood. Despite their warlike society, they were delicately refined and artistically gifted, and made seemingly perfect courtiers. Sakura's father had managed to unite the twelve Clans, and now all of them served as the protectors of the kingdom, leaving the King's Own free to protect their lord.  
  
Prince Rune was tall, so that the top of Sakura's head barely came up to his chin. He wore black armor that seemed so heavy that Sakura would have to struggle just to pick up the breastplate. Prince Rune's sword was beautiful, the hilt forged to resemble a black dragon curled around a darkened sun.  
  
"Nice to meet you Prince Rune," Sakura said, quickly regaining her composure. "I hope your stay here at Camelot has been pleasant."  
  
"It has been marvelous, and I am greatly amazed by your beautiful land," Prince Rune replied.  
  
"Uh, thank you," Sakura answered, her attention caught by his dark, wine- colored eyes.  
  
"I must be going now, but it was nice talking to you. They were right, you are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I shall win your hand, no matter what," he added before leaving.  
  
His black cloak swirled around him as he walked, and he looked like some dark knight out of the legends. A faint feeling of fear slipped into Sakura's heart. I'll win your hand, no matter what. She shuddered. Sakura was sure that Prince Rune would have no qualms about killing. Li, you better not lose! she thought to herself. 


	7. Together at Last

Chapter 7: Together at Last  
  
"Hey Sakura, who's that?" Tomoyo asked, walking up behind her friend.  
  
"Hmm?" Sakura replied, startled.  
  
"That guy. Was that Li?" she said, peering after Prince Rune, "He looks kinda scary."  
  
"No, that's Prince Rune, from the Darksun Clan," Sakura answered, shivering and rubbing her arms.  
  
"Why don't we go back inside," Tomoyo suggested, noticing Sakura's uneasiness.  
  
"Y-yeah, good idea." Sakura glanced back once more before following Tomoyo into the huge castle.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura walked through the silent halls, the servants slipping past them, unnoticed. Sakura led her cousin to the huge library at the far end of the castle, and Tomoyo was awed by its beauty. Tall, graceful columns reached to the ceiling and merged with the marble roof in gothic arches. Carved vines wrapped around the pillars and delicately sculptured faeries and mythical beings reclined on the leaves. The entire eastern wall was made of glass, allowing soft, gentle sunlight through to caress the two girl's faces. The view below was beautiful, for the gently swaying cherry trees seemed to blanket the entire landscape, and winding white paths could be seen through the boughs of the trees. The walls of the library were lined with tall cedar shelves filled with heavy, leather-bound books. The entire room had a cool, austere air to it, and even the furniture seemed disinterested in the passage of time.  
  
"It's amazing!" Tomoyo breathed, gazing around the room.  
  
"Yeah, I always used to come here and look out the windows," Sakura replied.  
  
The two walked over to the glass wall and gazed out onto the tranquil scene. Suddenly Sakura gasped and stared in surprise at the form of a young man, wandering across the courtyard.  
  
"Li," she murmured.  
  
"Ah, at last I shall get to meet the acclaimed Li Shaoran," Tomoyo giggled, following Sakura as she rushed out of the library and out onto the courtyard.  
  
When they finally emerged out on the courtyard, Li was nowhere to be seen. Sakura searched around desperately, but was forced to admit defeat. She sighed despondently and walked back to Tomoyo.  
  
"I can't find him anywhere," she said sadly.  
  
"Hey, is that him?" Tomoyo asked, pointing at a young man who had just emerged from the doorway that led to the barracks.  
  
"Li!" Sakura gasped.  
  
Before Tomoyo could say a word, Sakura fairly flew into the young knight's arms. He was startled to see her there, because he had heard that the royal family had been staying at Lyonesse.  
  
"Princess Sakura, I'm glad to see you," he murmured into her hair as he clasped her tightly and inhaled her sweet fragrance.  
  
"I've missed you," Sakura replied, huddling even closer to him.  
  
Tomoyo, who was watching the two with a smile on her face, suddenly noticed the sound of boots on the marble ground. She rushed forward and grabbed the two and dragged them into the midst of the sweet cherry trees, just as Prince Rune walked past.  
  
"You two have to be more careful!!!! If anybody saw you, they might tell the king, and then you'd be in big trouble!" she whispered.  
  
"Thank you so much, Tomoyo," Sakura said, smiling at her cousin.  
  
"By the way, I'm Tomoyo, Sakura's cousin," she said, introducing herself to Li.  
  
"I'm Li Shaoran, one of the King's Own," he replied, bowing.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you from my moonstruck cousin," Tomoyo said, grinning.  
  
Sakura and Li both blushed deeply and twined their fingers together. Tomoyo laughed and gave them a huge smile.  
  
"Why don't you go someplace where nobody would look for you, that way you can talk," she suggested.  
  
Sakura nodded and led Li to the silent library, enjoying his reaction at the beautiful room. They sat down on a soft couch, and Li held Sakura close to him, protectively. She smiled and buried her face in his shoulder, enjoying his warm embrace.  
  
"I thought you were in Lyonesse!" he said softly, at last, stroking her auburn hair.  
  
"I was, but I missed Camelot.and you so much that I convinced my Father to let me stay here until the tournament starts," she answered.  
  
"I'm glad you came back," he replied, tilting her face up with a gentle hand and kissing her softly.  
  
Sakura smiled and hugged Li fiercely, wishing that they could stay like that forever. The two sat there, together, not a knight bound by duty and a princess bound by custom, but just two people who loved each other dearly. Suddenly Sakura sensed a strange, almost threatening aura nearby, and sat up, looking around. A chill raced down her spin and raised goose bumps on her arms. There was the sound of booted footsteps, making their way down the hall, and she spotted the edge of a black cloak from beneath the door before it swept away.  
  
"What is it?" Li asked, his grip around her shoulders loosening.  
  
"I.felt something," she murmured, unsure of what to tell Li without revealing the truth about her magic.  
  
"I had better go," Li said regretfully.  
  
Sakura rose reluctantly from the warmth and safety of Li's arms and he stood up after her. She looked up into his amber eyes and was drawn into their golden depths. He leaned down, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. After a moment, he stepped away from her and looked away, his cheeks red. Sakura, smiling, stepped forward and put her delicate hands around his neck. She drew him down and they kissed again. Finally the two broke the kiss and left the library.  
  
Sakura walked to her room while Li made his way back to the training grounds. When she reached her room, Sakura curled up on a thickly cushioned chair and gazed out the window. The sun was setting on the horizon, and it lit up the azure sky. It seemed as if the sun were pierced on the blades of the mountains and the red and orange light that came from it was it's blood, staining the sky.  
  
Just then, Tomoyo slipped into Sakura's room and sat down on a chair next to her.  
  
"So, how was it?" her cousin asked eagerly.  
  
Sakura blushed and smiled. "I'm so glad that I got to see him. I've missed him so much."  
  
"I'm glad that you have finally fallen in love. I didn't have that opportunity. My parents decided that I was going to marry Eriol and so I did. I was lucky that he is such a sweet man though," Tomoyo said wistfully.  
  
"You miss him, don't you," Sakura murmured softly.  
  
"Yes. Despite the fact that ours was an arranged marriage, Eriol and I have managed to fall deeply in love with each other, and now each parting moment is like a dagger in my heart," Tomoyo replied.  
  
~~~  
  
Li was exercising in the training yard alone, enjoying the feel of the cool wind across his bare chest and the warmth of the dying sun on his face. Suddenly he looked up, sensing a strange aura approaching. The tall Prince Rune came walking up, his black cloak sweeping around him and making him seem like some dark phantasm risen from the legends.  
  
He smiled, but it seemed almost as if me were baring his teeth at Li.  
  
"Why don't we see just how good you are against a real person," he said, his tone caustic.  
  
"Sure," Li replied, forcing a smile.  
  
Prince Rune slid black on black gloves and drew his sword. Li quickly donned his shirt and armor and drew his own sword. The two raised their weapons in salute to each other before suddenly lunging forward with a clash of metal. Li was caught off guard by the ferocity of the attack and stumbled backwards. Rune pressed the advantage and lunged in past Li's defense to nick him lightly on the base of his neck.  
  
Blood trickled from the cut and Rune smiled mockingly. Li growled and attacked the dark man viciously, slashing methodically at Prince Rune. Rune moved fluidly and when he fought, it was like watching a flicker of fire. His sword danced and wove through Li's attacks and he nicked him again on the cheek. Li knew that the tiny cuts were not done out of concern. Instead, they were taunts, showing him just how much control and skill Prince Rune had.  
  
Li leapt forward and attacked without a clear plan. Prince Rune, who had been carefully matching his movements, was baffled by the sheer force and anger that backed Li's attacks. For the first time, Rune stumbled back a step, his balance and concentration disrupted. Li grinned and lunged straight at his neck. Just before the blade reached him, Li stopped, the tip of his sword poised at Prince Rune's throat. He nicked the prince's neck and smiled.  
  
"Tag, you're it," he said mockingly.  
  
He withdrew his sword and Prince Rune instantly attacked. The two fought for six hours, testing the very limits of their abilities. By the time they were done, both were so exhausted that they couldn't even lift their swords, much less fight each other. They collapsed on the ground, blood streaming from the cuts they had inflicted on each other. Finally Li rose shakily and managed to stumble off to the barracks. Prince Rune remained there longer, resting. Finally, when he had regained his energy, Rune rose and put a finger to the cut on his neck. Angered by the fact that he had allowed that insolent knight to injure him at all, Rune continued to practice, pushing himself mercilessly until he had barely enough energy to drag himself to his room.  
  
"I will win," he growled. "And when I do, the princess shall be mine!" 


End file.
